The Great War
by Warrior Cats 101 Wings Of Fire
Summary: What happened during the great war? What events took place? This fan fic will give you everything you have wondered about The Great War.
1. The death of Queen Oasis

It all started with a death. Namely, it was Queen Oasis's death. But she was not killed by any of her daughters. She was killed by a scavenger. It all began on a cloudless night. There was a small sound outside the stronghold. The sound traveled to Queen Oasis' ears. SandWing ears are twice as good as normal ears so any little sound could be heard by a SandWing.

The huge sandy colored dragon was asleep in a huge nest with a camel hair blanket wrapped around her. As soon as she heard the sound she woke up with a start, as if she had been stabbed in the chest by a venomous tail. She got out of the nest hurriedly and hurried along the dark halls, breathing fire to light her way.

When she whirled around a corner, she collided with two of her daughters, Blister and Blaze.

"Ow," Blaze complained, "Mother, you stepped on my foot."

Blister said nothing, but stepped into a corner to get out of the queen's way. Her dark, obsidain black eyes were fixed on Queen Oasis, in that unsettling way she had. From the moment Blister hatched, Oasis knew that this was the daughter who was going to kill her. Her oldest daughter, Burn, was bigger and stronger, but Oasis and Burn got along, in a way. They understood each other, except for Burn's obsession with mutilating animals. Blister, on the other talon, always seamed to be calculating the moments until her mother's death. She'd done that ever since she was a small dragonet - ever since she realized that killing her mother would make her the queen.

 _Go ahead and challenge me,_ Oasis thought scornfully, glaring at Blister. _I'd squash you like a bug and you know it._

"What's the hurry?" Blister asked smoothly. "Is there a royal crisis. Let me guess - Smolder tried to run off with his girlfriend again."

"No, I took care of her," Oasis said. "I'm just going to check the treasury."

"Ooo, sparkly things," Blaze yawned. "Good night, mother."

 _Dizzy Blaze,_ Queen Oasis thought. _She'd make a terrible queen, but she's an acceptable daughter._

She heard claws click on the stone behind her and whirled around. Blister held up her talons and flared her wings.

"Sorry to startle you," she said unconvincingly. "I just wondered if I could come with you."

Oasis hesitated, but she knew if she said no, Blister would sneak along anyway. It was better to keep her where you could see her.

"Fine. But don't touch anything."

They whisked down the long passage that led to the four treasure rooms.

Everything looked in order, the torches were on and flickering, the doors were closed and locked. But there was a strange smell. Oasis crouched to peer under the doors. There was a large gap between the doors and the floor... Not big enough for a dragon but...

"Do you smell scavenger?" she asked Blister.

Blister wrinkled her nose. "I wouldn't know what those smell like. They're too bulky and squishy for my taste."

Oasis unlocked the doors using the right key from around her neck. She went in and quickly looked through all the rooms. She came in glowering with rage.

"That looks ominous," Blister remarked.

"Scavengers," spat the queen. "Robbed me. How dare they?" She lashed her tail, hissing.

"Wake up Burn and tell her to meet me outside."

"Burn?" Blister echoed.

"Just in case there are a lot of them and we need to fight," Oasis said. "I've seen what their tiny swords can do. I'm not such a fool to go out there alone."

"But why Burn, when I'm here?" Blister asked.

Oasis gave her a withering look. "I need a real fighter," she said. "Not someone who thinks she can use her brain to get herself out of anything, and isn't even as smart as she thinks she is."

"I see," Blister said coldly. "I'll wake her at once."

She took a step then, turned back. "What did they take?"

"Small things for the most part," Oasis growled. "But they also took the Eye of Onyx." That actually made Blister's face twitch, as if a hint of a real emotion - _worry? surprise?_ \- was trying to come through.

"We'll get it back," Oasis promised. "And have roasted scavenger for breakfast."

"I'm going out there. Wake Burn, and hurry."

"Oh, yes. Right away," Blister said.

Oasis charged into the courtyard, spread her wings, and lifted to the sky. She thought Blister had turned to look at the treasure rooms instead.

 _I forgot to lock them up again,_ Oasis thought uneasily. _But this will only take a minute. And if she's stupid enough to take anything, I'll have a good excuse to kill her. She's smarter than that._

She wheeled to the outer walls, scanning the sands. A disturbing thought shook her. _What if she doesn't wake Burn. What am I going to do with no backup?_

Then she spotted the three scavengers. _Scab-infested idiot monkeys.  
_ Oasis growled and folded her wings, dropping silently behind them. Maybe she could scare them to death. Prey always tasted better when it died like that.

 _Only three of them_ , she thought. _I don't need to wait for Burn, if Blister's even getting her. I can certainly handle three annoying scavengers by myself._ She narrowed her eyes and walked closer towards the sound of squeaking.

 _After all ... what's the worst that could happen?_

Suddenly, one of the scavengers looked behind him and saw Queen Oasis. He squeaked to the others and they held up their tiny swords and flung them at Oasis.

She roared and crashed into a scavenger, but she missed by an inch. The scavenger ran, squealing. Then one of the tougher looking scavengers threw a tiny sword, which landed on Oasis' tail. She roared again as the sword sliced off her poisonous barb.

Then she leaped at the scavenger who had sliced off her poisonous barb. The scavenger ducked as Oasis leaped over him. Then the scavenger took another tiny sword and aimed it at the direction of Oasis' eyes. She lifted her wings but the scavenger was faster and the tiny sword flew into her eye and she roared with pain. She could just make out a dragon in the shadows. That was the last thing that she saw before she died.

The dragon in the shadows lifted her head as she saw her mother dead. "Finally my plan can start," she hissed. "Finally I will be the queen. Finally my mother is dead."


	2. Alliances

Burn, Blaze, Smolder, Smoke, and Ash hurried outside.

"Where's Blister?" Ash asked.

"Right here," Blister replied.

Ash turned his head and saw his dead mother.

"Mother!" he cried. He ran up to Queen Oasis and touched her. She didn't move. Then he spotted the tiny sword in one of her eyes.

"Who killed her?" he demanded. Burn and Blaze looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Smolder and Smoke exchanged worried glances.

"So who's the queen now?" Smolder asked. He turned to Burn, Blister, and Blaze. "Did any of you kill her?"

"No," Burn and Blaze said at the same time.

Blister frowned. "I was just walking by when I heard Queen Oasis roar," she lied.

Then Burn snarled. "I should be the queen. I'm the oldest and the strongest and I could live through every challenger."

Blister turned her dark eyed gaze on Burn. "Who says? I'm the smartest and being smart is more useful than being the oldest and strongest," she hissed.

"Oh no!" Blaze cried. "None of you are going to be queen. I'm the prettiest, the nicest, and the- ." Blister rolled her eyes.

Burn looked at her two younger sisters with a fierce look on her face. "I'm the queen. One of you challenge me."

When none of the sisters responded she snarled, "Now. Otherwise I'll kill both of you."

"How about a war?" Blister asked. Burn and Blaze nodded.

"Wait! Wait!," Smoke looked at Blaze. "You barely even know how to fight."

"We're gonna have alliances," Burn said. She glared at Blister and Blaze. "You two need to get out of here," she hissed. "This is my stronghold now."

Before Blister could say anything, Burn arched her poisonous tail and flung it towards her sisters. Blaze shrieked and ran. Blister followed.

 _It's too dangerous with Burn taking over._

"Good-bye Smoke, Ash, and Smolder!" Blaze yelled over her shoulder.

Blister lifted to the air and flew towards the SeaWing kingdom. She wanted an alliance with them.

ooo

"Hello Coral," Blister said smoothly.

"It's Queen Coral," a light blue SeaWing snapped. Blister ignored him and looked at Coral.

"Hello Princess Blister."

"It's Queen Blister now," Blister snapped. Then she closed her mouth, regretting what she had just said. But Coral didn't seem to mind.

"Oh? So did you kill your mother?"

"No."

"Then how are you the queen?"

"A scavenger killed my mother and now there is a war over who is going to be the queen."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want an alliance with the SeaWings."

Coral hesitated. "I really need it," Blister added.

"Ok."

Blister looked at the SeaWing queen with a fake smile on her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Coral replied.

ooo

Burn growled. Now her sister had an alliance. She would ally with a tribe too.

Two days later she arrived in the SkyWing kingdom. She requested to talk with Queen Scarlet.

The queen had some jewelry on her flaming red scales. Her yellow eyes blazed.

"Hello," Scarlet growled. "I hope this is something important. I had to leave the arena to come talk to you."

"Oh yes," Burn said. "This is very important."

"Well?"

"I come here to ask for an alliance with the SkyWings. You see, there's er kind of a war going on and I need an army."

"Ok... Sure!"

"Thanks."

Queen Scarlet shrugged. "War is fun anyway and no one will challenge me for years and I'll get more prisonors in my arena."

Burn silently agreed to the "war is fun part."

ooo

Burn knew that to win a war she need lots of alliances so she traveled to the MudWings. She requested to see Queen Moorhen.

A large brown dragon walked towards her and dipped her head. "Hello Princess Burn."

"Hello."

"What is it?"

"I come here to ask for an alliance with the MudWings in the war."

Moorhen hesitated, "Well I don't want my dragons hurt so n-"

"I'll promise you 100 years of protection from me if you ally with me," Burn growled.

"Alright."

ooo

Blaze shivered. _Oh why did I ever want to be queen?_

A shimmer of white scales shimmered a few feet away. She walked slowly towards it. The dragon turned her head and gazed at Blaze with her ice-blue eyes and tipped her head sideways.

"Greetings Princess Blaze."

"Oh! Hi Queen Glacier. Do you want to ally with-"

Glacier nodded.

"I'll promise you all the land from the southern horizon to here."

"Yes. We can be allies. I'll build you a fort."

Blaze dipped her head gratefully. "Thank you."

ooo

"Let the great war begin!" Commander Falcon howled.


End file.
